Secret of the Kirbies: REWRITTEN
by KrazyKat12
Summary: After being called weak and worthless so many times in Melee, our once jolly little puffball, breaks. He uses a secret power only known to Kirby kind, and threatens his revenge on everyone. Link, along with Pit, Marth, and Meta Knight must now find a way to stop Kirby before it's too late. Yet, is it possible?
1. Chapter 1

**Ahem, hey everyone! I've rewritten a story! Wow, who knew I'd actually get off my lazy butt and fix up a crappy story instead of just deleting it. I _was_ going to delete the original, but people seemed to like it a lot so I left it. Just recently I was thinking about it. I knew it was crap, as in, bad grammer, too short, charaters WAY too OOC, and just the plain old fact that everyone knda overeacted. REALLY overeacted. So, I decided to re-write it. Here ya go:**

* * *

_They'll pay… Pay for making fun of me… They all mocked me is Melee, but Brawl's here and I'll show them! I'll show them all! _

_Yes. Just wait._

_They'll regret what they said to me…_

* * *

"Mario wins! As he moves up in the tournament, the next match will be Kirby vs Captain Falcon!" The announcer, Master hand, said.

"Prepare to be pwn'd, puffball." Capt. Falcon said. Kirby rolled his eyes. The two smashers entered their teleporters, and were warped to the stage.

"3!" The stage was Pokemon Stadium 2, chosen out of random.

"2!" Capt Falcon arrived in his car and Kirby crashed onto the stage.

"1!" The two got ready to fight as smashers at the mansion watched eagerly.

"GO!" Captain Falcon started out with a Falcon kick that Kirby sidestepped.

"Who do you think will win?" Pit said as he watched the TV screen in the living room.

"Captain Falcon. I don't think Kirby'll win." Link said.

"Why not?" Pit said.

"Kirby isn't that good of a fighter. I doubt he's gotten any better since Melee." Link said. The two continued watching.

Kirby sidestepped a Falcon Punch, and grabbed him. He jumped up high and slammed Capt. Falcon down hard, causing a small explosion. Capt. Falcon retaliated with a few good kicks and sent the puffball flying with a side smash. Kirby got back on the stage, and dodged another attack. The puffball dashed and spun on his hands/paws/things, landing multiple hits on Capt. Falcon. Before the captain could retaliate, Kirby grabbed him, launched him, and side smashed Falcon before he could recover, giving Kirby the win.

Link spat out his drink. "What the heck? How-?"

"I thought you said Kirby was weak." Pit said.

"He is!" Link said.

"It was probably just dumb luck." Marth said and flicked his hair.

"I guess so." Link said.

* * *

_The next day…_

"And Luigi wins that tough match! Will he make it any farther?"

"HEY!"

"The next match is, Mario vs Kirby!"

"AKA, the Grand Fireball vs the Pink Puffy Puff!" Crazy hand said.

"Shut up!" Master hand could be heard scolding his brother for that. Either way, Kirby didn't appreciate the insult. As the two smashers approached their teleporters, Mario said, "Good luck, Kirby!" Kirby growled at Mario. Clearly Kirby was angry about what Crazy hand said. They stepped on the teleporter and were transported to the stage.

"3!" Mario jumped out of his pipe cheerfully. He always liked tournaments.

"2!" Kirby jumped off his warpstar instead off crashing with it.

"1!" Mario looked around and saw that they were on the Rainbow Cruise stage. One of his favorites.

"GO!" Mario rushed at Kirby, and the puffball rushed at him. He sidestepped Kirby's hammer, and side smashed him. He jumped when Kirby did his cutter attack, dodging the sword. Kirby jumped up and Mario fell through the platform. But Kirby was back on the main part of the ship, and he grabbed Mario. He threw the plumber down and stepped on him repeatedly. He grabbed Mario again and threw him back. The plumber just barely avoided the stone Kirby turned himself into.

The ship had finally reached the other platforms, and started to fall. Mario jumped, dodging Kirby's attacks as he went. He waited for the perfect moment to strike the puffball but never got it. Kirby had gotten tired of all of Mario's dodging and threw his hammer at Mario. The plumber never expected that, and was sent flying.

Kirby taunted, "Bye!" instead of saying his usual, "Hi!"

"Game!" Everyone at the mansion was shocked.

"Is it legal for Kirby to throw his hammer like that?!" Marth said.

"You threw your sword at me before." Pit said.

"Kirby never fought like this in Melee." Link said.

"Maybe Kirby's been holding back?" Fox said.

"I don't think so. Why would he purposely lose all those times in Melee?" Link said.

"I don't get what the big deal is." Pit said.

"You weren't there, Kirby SUCKED back then." Wolf said.

"You weren't their either!" Pit said.

"Maybe not but I've seen a lot of his matches. He was terrible." Wolf said.

"Yeah, kinda an easy opponent." Marth said.

"Hey, you've fought Kirby before. About 2 weeks before the tournament, in one of the daily chosen matches right?" Fox said. Pit nodded.

"Well? How tough was he?" Fox said.

"Uh… oh wow you guys are right. I got him 4 times in the one match!" Pit said. "But it's not really nice to say those things about him…"

"Whatever, he's still terrible." Wolf said.

* * *

_They still doubt me? Heh, well they'll pay… They'll pay when beg for mercy between my claws. They'll scream when their blood is in my jaws._

_They'll regret!_ The puffball kicked the sandbag.

_They'll pay!_ He kicked it harder.

_They'll beg!_ The sandbag flew across the room.

_They'll beg me for mercy as I rip them apart! I'm not taking it easy anymore! _

_THEY'LL REGRET **EVERY** INSULT THEY EVER SAID TO ME! _

The puffball left the training room, leaving only scraps of the sandbag.

* * *

**Le gasp! What's this?! Actual _fight scenes_?! Yep! I used to suck at fight scenes so I never put them in my stories. I still suck at fight scenes, but not as badly anymore. Look, doesn't the first chapter seem a HECK of a lot more serious than the first chapter of the original? That's how much better I've gotten at this junk! Okay, that's enough about the orginal story. Hope you liked this chapter, next one is due tomorrow at around 4:00! Just giving you a heads up. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. And note: I had difficulty making this chapter. As in, I tried my best not to make everyone overeact, but I still needed the characters to be taking Kirby's power seriously. So if it seems a little swayed, I'll just say I tried my best.**

**And it has been brought to my attention, *cough*crappyreviewIdeleted*cough* That some people may think that _I_ think Kirby is weak. HE'S NOT. This story is showing just how awesome he is! *cough*alsoastupidideaIhad*cough***

**PS, first part takes place in the main living room. **

* * *

"Who dumped sand all over one of the training rooms?" Pit said.

"I don't know, but someone was training hard last night." Marth said. Master hand entered the room.

"As you all know, some of the losers of previous battles have already fought and will be brought back. The rest will finish their matches today. The contestants are, Marth vs Donkey Kong,"

"You lost once?" Link said.

"Ike isn't an easy opponent." Marth said.

"Good luck with King Kong." Link said.

"Meta Knight vs Bowser,"

"He also fought Ike." Marth said, referring to Meta Knight.

"Mario vs Falco, and Toon Link vs Ness."

"CRAP! AGAIN?!" Toon Link said. He didn't like always having to fight his best friend.

"Those are the match ups. Everyone hurry and enter your teleporter." Master hand said and teleported himself.

"Well that was sudden." Marth said.

"Good luck." Pit said.

"Thanks."

* * *

Later that day, Marth and Meta Knight had won their matches fairly easily. When it comes to getting a Smash Ball, speed and the ability to jump higher than your foe are vital to win.

Mario and Falco had a difficult match. Mario was winning until he side smashed a blast box that Crazy hand decided to have pop out of nowhere. Needless to say, Mario cursed Crazy hand out in Italian.

Toon Link and Ness fought their usual style. Having nothing but Smash Balls and anything that has to do with exploding or fire, items turned on. The battle was over when Toon Link threw a bomb at Ness when he was next to a blast box.

"Ending a match with a final smash is the best way to end one." Marth said.

"No, throwing a smart bomb at somebody who thought food was going to come out of a party ball but got a bunch bob-ombs instead while Crazy hand puts a blast box next to them, is best." Link said.

"That was really specific." Marth said. Link shrugged.

"Hey guys, Kirby just finished his match." Pit said as he walked over to the two swordsmen.

"Well?" Marth said.

"I have no idea what happened. The match was faster than Sonic and Kirby nearly broke the Safety System." Pit said. Link nearly choked on his hamburger.

"What?!" Marth exclaimed.

"I'm not kidding! In a split second I swear he looked murderous!" Pit said. Link finally regained his composure and said, "Are they replaying the match?" Pit nodded.

"But it's probably done by now. It went by really fast. King Dedede never had a chance." he said.

"Something is going on with Kirby." Link said.

"Hey guys!" Sonic said as he approached them.

"Ugh, hi Sonic." Marth said. He didn't really like the hedgehog.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing much. Just, something weird is going on with Kirby." Link said.

"Whatcha mean?"

"He's tougher than before. A lot tougher." Link said.

"Well, he's been training a lot lately. I see him in one of the training rooms most of the time now." Sonic said.

"Wait, was he the one that broke one of the sandbags?" Link asked.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

"Well that can't be right. Kirby can't just get this strong so fast and he's never really been violent." Link said.

"What did you know him well in Melee or something? You act like he was a good friend of yours who suddenly changed." Pit said.

"I was a good friend of his. In Melee that little puffball was always cheerful and happy." Link said.

Marth nodded. "Yeah, he wanted to be friends with everyone."

"Well then something's definitely not right." Pit said.

"Okay, I'll leave you guys and your crazy assumptions alone. Bye!" Sonic said and dashed off. But he came right back.

"Eh, if you guys are actually serious about this, I'd suggest asking Meta Knight. He knows a lot about Kirby, plus he's his mentor. Bye for real now!" Sonic said and actually left that time.

"I guess we should ask Meta Knight." Marth said.

"Maybe he does know something. He could be giving Kirby some kind of special training." Pit said.

"I guess." Link said.

* * *

Outside the mansion, Meta Knight was taking a leisurely stroll around the garden. "There he is." Meta Knight turned and saw Link, Pit, and Marth walk over. Looking up he said, "Yes?"

"Do you know if something's going on with Kirby?" Pit asked.

"What do you mean?" Meta Knight asked.

"I don't know, but something about Kirby seems different." Link said.

"He's acting more hostile than normal and he's gotten stronger." Marth stated simply.

"So? Is that strange?" Meta Knight said.

"Pretty much. I don't think ever beat the living daylights out of a sandbag before." Link said. Meta Knight jumped up and landed on a tall rock. He faced Link and was now eye-to-eye with him. Meta Knight didn't really like having to look up at somebody in a conversation.

"Beat the living daylights out of a sandbag. Kirby did?" he asked.

"Yeah, the janitor wasn't too happy about that." Pit said. Meta Knight sighed.

"You guys are just underestimating Kirby. He's a lot tougher than he looks you know."

"We know that, but you're missing the point. The fact is, I want to know why Kirby, that cute little puffball,"

Marth raised his eyebrow at Link when he said that.

"Is acting more hostile than he was in Melee. He used to just annoy everybody and act all friendly but now he's just, a jerk." Link finished.

"I think you're just overreacting, Link." Meta Knight stated. Link put his hand on his face and sighed.

"I guess you're-"

"GAAHH!" Just then, Sonic went flying over at them. Marth blocked the hedgehog with his sword just before Sonic rammed into him.

"Sonic, what the heck?" Marth said. Sonic stood up.

"Okay, whoever told me that Kirby was _nice_, is wrong." He said.

"Why would you say that?" Pit asked.

"All I did was wish him luck in the tournament. Next thing I know he punched me in the face."

"Poyo! Poy, yo!" Everyone looked in the direction Sonic came from and saw Kirby, waving his fist. Link turned to Meta Knight.

"What did I say?" Link said.

"Okay, you were right. He does seem to be acting more hostile. A lot more actually." Meta Knight said.

"Do you know what he said?" Sonic asked.

"He said he doesn't need your luck." Meta Knight replied. Sonic gulped.

"Yeah, Kirby is not nice anymore." Marth said. "I used to like him, actually."

"Alright. I'll watch Kirby's match tomorrow and see if I find anything." Meta Knight said.

"I heard the people from Melee will be fighting tomorrow. But Kirby's got another match today. One that isn't really part of the tournament but just a regular match." Pit said.

"When is his match?" Marth asked.

"Uh… In, 3 minutes." Pit said.

"Well let's hurry then! Come on guys!" Sonic said and dashed off. Everyone else shrugged and ran after the hedgehog.

* * *

**Maybe I should've put that match in this chapter. *goes and reads it* Nope, nevermind. The next chapter has one of the longest fight scenes I've ever made. As well as a little suprise only if you've played Kirby's games. To be specific, Squeak Squad and Super Star Ultra. **


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY ARCEUS. YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME.  
****Also to all the Guests, could you give yourselves names when you review? It'll help me tell you apart better. I don't care if it's asdfghjk or something. Just something to tell you guys apart? :3**

**BLAH, HERE IS CHAPTER:**

* * *

"Who's he up against?" Link asked.

"Uh, according to the monitor, it's a battle royal with Ganondorf vs Kirby vs Fox vs Samus." Pit said. Everyone watched said fighters appear on the battle field, Corneria.

Samus came out with her armor instantly falling off, revealing her Zero Suit. Fox landed from his air wing, Ganondorf came out of a giant black portal, and Kirby smoothly back flipped off his warp star onto the stage.

"That's new." Sonic said.

"GO!"

The match began with Samus throwing her armor at everybody, explaining why she came out as Zero Suit Samus. **(1) **However her plan backfired when Kirby sucked the armor up and spat it back at her. Ganondorf was currently punching the crap out of Fox, while Kirby copied Samus. He grabbed her, and threw her off the stage.

While Ganondorf was busy with Fox, Kirby charged his gun and fired it at him, stunning the warlock. Fox took this chance to side smash Ganondorf, sending him flying. Fox nodded a thanks to Kirby but was soon kicked off the stage by the puffball.

Samus had reappeared, and grabbed a pokeball that was on the far right of the stage. She threw it up at Ganondorf as he flew above her, causing him to be knocked farther away. Ganondorf quickly retaliated by kicking Samus from above. When the pokeball landed, Kygore came out causing Samus to cheer in triumph. But she was pushed off the stage by the legendary as well as Ganondorf. She noticed Kirby was laughing at her just before she was thrown off screen.

However, while Kirby was distracted, Fox came back and had gotten his hands on a smart bomb. He threw at Kirby, and smirked as he watched the puffball burn. As Samus reappeared, she gave Fox a thumbs up and the three decided to gang up on Kirby.

The puffball fought back pretty well though, knocking Ganondorf away with his hammer and side smashing Fox. Samus stood on the far right side of the stage just as a smash ball appeared. She leapt for it, intent on beating Kirby up with her power suit. But just before she broke it, a hammer was thrown at her and she was flung off the stage.

_Samus, defeated!_ The announcer said as Samus lost her last stock.

"Dangit!" she said as she reappeared in the teleportation room.

"Kirby got you, huh?" Marth said as Samus stomped through the room.

"SHUT UP MARTH. That puffball will get it later I tell you what…" Samus said as she left the room. Marth turned back to the screen. Fox and Ganondorf had both lost another stock, one from where Ganondorf betrayed Fox and the other from Fox getting revenge. Both were currently trying to beat the smash ball out of Kirby but the puffball kept dodging their attacks. Kirby was obviously mocking them.

Ganondorf hit Fox when he meant to hit Kirby causing the canine to go flying. Kirby used his final cutter on Ganondorf, sending him flying as well. Fox managed to land safely on the far left of the stage, only to have Ganondorf land on him. Kirby took this moment to unleash his final smash, but it wasn't like how it normally was.

Kirby planted two firm feet on the ground and raised him arms. Electricity sparked around him as he slowly brought his hands down. Once they touched the ground, he quickly flipped and slammed the ground. Several giant stars shot out from below the stage, hitting everything and knocking Ganondorf and Fox off the stage.

"Game!" The announcer said as Kirby taunted with a smirk. Everyone in the teleportation room had their jaws on the floor.

"That, that was Crash Kirby." Meta Knight said.

"Is he allowed to change his final smash?" Pit asked.

"I don't know." Link said. Ganondorf left the teleportation room, cursing along with Fox. Kirby teleported back as well, a smug look flat on his face.

"Kirby! How did you change your final smash?" Meta Knight snapped.

"Poyo, poy. _Poyo_." Kirby said and left the room. Marth noticed Meta Knight's eyes turn red as the warrior pulled out his sword. The prince could tell Meta Knight was trying his best not to strangle the puffball. Meta Knight sighed.

"Something is wrong with Kirby, and if it what I think it is then, well, I hope it's not what I think it is." The knight left the room. Marth scratched the back of his head and saw that Sonic had left, leaving only him, Link, and Pit.

"What do we do now?" he said.

"Pray Kirby doesn't kill anyone. I'm going to bed, see ya." Link said and left.

"Okay… I'll do the same." Marth said as he and Pit left the room.

* * *

_Stupid hedgehog. I don't need his luck. Screw him. What I need is to focus on what's happening tomorrow. _

_The Melee people are coming back, meaning Roy, Pichu, Young Link, and Mewtwo will be fighting. __Heh, I'll gladly beat up Young Link. The little brat annoyed everybody. Mewtwo was always quiet, if I face him tomorrow he'll be screaming for mercy. _

_Wait, what am I thinking? More importantly, what am I doing? _

_G__etting revenge that's what. That's all that matters. _

_As the Red Moon draws near, they'll regret what they did…_

* * *

**What is Kirby up to? Roy's coming back? Yay! But, what is the Red Moon? I SUCK AT ADDING TO SUSPENSE. IGNORE THIS. :P**

**That is the most describing of a battle I've done. Except for in the next chapter, which has a MUCH longer battle description.  
****Crash Kirby is just awesome. Kudos(is that how you spell it?) to anyone who knew what it was before Meta Knight told ya.  
****Next chapter will be up around uh... maybe 3:00 tomorrow... depends on what I'm doing. Just constanly check up on it cause I might post it at around 9:00am tomorrow instead. *DERP***

**(1) My boyfriend trolls me with this all the time. It always backfires on him when I catch the armor and throw it off the stage. Haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BLARG. LATENESS. OH WELL. NOBODY CARES ABOUT THIS STORY ANYWAY.**

**Sorry for the lateness. The chapter longer so I hope that makes up for it. Crap I need to hurry, I'm stuck on chapter 5. I have nothing else to say... Except maybe review, reviews give me inspiration and a reason to check my email.**

* * *

_11:00 AM._

"Marth, guess what?" Link said as he poked Marth.

"What? And don't poke me." Marth said and brushed Link's hand away.

"Someone you know is waiting outside." Link said.

"Caeda?"

"Wha-? No, who's, ah nevermind. Roy's outside waiting." Link said. Marth dashed off faster than Sonic.

"Geez!" Link said, holding onto his hat.

"What, is Roy like his best friend or something?" Pit asked.

"I don't know. I remember Roy would always annoy Marth." Link said. "Oh, right."

"What?" Pit asked.

"Roy was the one who would always defend Marth when we would insult him. Despite Roy sometimes insulting Marth himself, the two became best friends. I remember how disappointed Marth was when Roy was replaced." Link said as started to head outside.

"Is that why he hates Ike?" Pit asked, following Link.

"I don't know, maybe."

* * *

Roy was waiting outside for Pichu. The rodent had wandered off, probably looking for Pikachu. He didn't even notice the blue haired prince sneak up on him.

"GAH!" Roy exclaimed as he was tackled to the ground. "What the- Marth?!" Roy said. Marth had just glomped him, obviously.

"Hey Roy!" Marth said and got up. Roy stood up and backed off.

"What?" Marth asked.

"Uh, who are you? Cause I know Marth, and he does not glomp people." Roy said.

"Is that what it's called? You did it to me all the time so I thought I'd do it to you once." Marth said and smiled.

"Yeesh, why are you so happy?"

"I'm just in a good mood today."

"Well I don't like it. It's weird, and creepy."

"You're the one who would always tell me to stop being a prick!"

"Yeah and now I know that was a mistake. It's just not normal to see you happy."

"If Marth is in a good mood don't ruin it Roy." The two turned and saw Link and Pit walking over.

"Hey Link! Long time no see!" Roy said.

"It's only been a month." Link stated.

"Bah, feels like forever to me!" Roy said.

"So you're Roy?" Pit asked. Roy nodded.

"Yep! And you must be Pit."

"Yep, I'm Pit! Good to meet cha!"

"You too."

"Pichu! Pi!" A small yellow creature hopped up on Roy's shoulder.

"Pichu! Where ya been, buddy?" Roy said and petted the yellow mouse.

"Pi!" Pichu purred.

"It looks like Pikachu." Pit said.

"Pichu is what Pikachu evolves from." Marth said. Pit gave him a confused look.

"Nevermind." Marth sighed.

"Buddy? What is Pichu your pet or something?" Link said.

"Yeah, actually. Ever since Melee ended we've become best friends." Roy said. "Hey, enough about me. Where's Ike?"

"You mean that chicken loving moron? I haven't seen him in a while. I hope he's dead." Marth said a little harshly.

"Uh, what did Ike do to Marth?" Roy whispered to Link.

"Called him a princess." Link said, not caring to whisper.

"What?!" Roy exclaimed.

"Everyone's been insulting Marth. Especially with how he looks now." Link said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Marth said.

"You look like a _girl_ Marth! In Melee at least you looked somewhat like a guy!" Link said.

"Link, you're the one who wears earrings, tights, and a dress." Roy stated.

"Wha-? One, it's hylian tradition to wear these, two, these are PANTS, and three, IT'S A TUNIC!" Link exclaimed.

"Can we shut up about the insults?!" Pit exclaimed. "Look it's almost time for today's matches, and we can't miss Kirby's match!"

"Oh yeah. It's already 11:32, let's go on ahead inside." Link said. The others nodded and followed him inside.

* * *

"So, why can't you guys miss Kirby's match?" Roy asked as they walked down the hall.

"Because something strange has been going on with him lately." Link said.

"Like, what?"

"Well for one thing, he suddenly changed his final smash." Marth said.

"You can do that?!"

"I'm not sure. Master hand hasn't banned Kirby from the tournament so I guess he let it slide." Link said.

"Hey, speaking of final smashes, I have one now." Roy said excitedly.

"No way! Really?" Pit exclaimed.

"Yep. I mean, I have to have one, since I'm fighting in a _brawl_ match." Roy said.

"Roy, you do know that the next tournament matches are called, 'Flashback matches', right? It means that you'll only be fighting on Melee stages, with Melee items. Which means, no smash balls." Marth said.

"Aw, really? And I was so excited!" Roy pouted.

"Wait, by Melee items, do you mean all the items from Melee?" Link asked.

"Yeah." Marth replied.

"Dagnabit! That stupid red shell with be there!" Link complained.

"Oh, how I hate that thing as well." Marth said.

"Pi, Pichu." Pichu said, seemingly saying, 'suck it up'.

"ALL SMASHERS STILL IN THE TOURNAMENT REPORT TO THE TELEPOTATION ROOM." The intercom announced.

The 5 looked at each other and ran to the teleportation room.

* * *

"All right seeing as you're all here, let's begin with the match ups." Master hand said as he looked at everyone.

"The Flashback matches will be… Lucario vs Mewtwo," Said pokemon nodded at each other.

"Young Link vs Toon Link vs Link,"

"That's too many Links." Marth said.

"Pichu vs Kirby, and Roy vs Pit. After the Flashback matches, Samus and Luigi, Meta Knight and Sonic, Falco and Ike, and Marth and Wolf will battle each other. Now go! Hurry hurry!" Master hand said. The chosen smashers hopped on their teleporters.

* * *

Pichu entered the stage joyfully, hopping and skipping as Kirby back flipped off his warpstar onto the stage. They were to fight on one of Kirby's least favorites, the Dreamland stage. The one with the annoying tree that blows you right into the bomb blocks that fall. Both fighters had only one stock, and Kirby hoped to finish the match quickly.

"Go!"

Pichu leapt back just as Kirby preformed his Final Cutter attack; however the wave emitted by Kirby's attack hit Pichu. Alas, the pokemon had a plan, and went through with it. Kirby followed Pichu to the far right of the stage, just as he had planned. Pichu sidestepped as Kirby tried to him with his Stone attack, and waited for Kirby to return to normal. Just as the puffball did, Pichu fired a quick Thunder Jolt which Kirby deflected with his shield. Causing it to bounce off him, and hit a bomb block.

"POYO POY!" Kirby cursed as he went flying. Having not that much damage in the first place, Kirby quickly jumped back on the stage. Pichu summoned Thunder and Kirby dodged it. He sucked Pichu up and spit him out instead of copying him, causing Pichu to land near the blocks. Kirby got his revenge by using his Final Cutter; the wave hit Pichu and a nearby bomb block, sending the rodent flying. Pichu decided to stay on the far right of the stage, and waited for Kirby.

Once Kirby got there however, Pichu jumped off the side, jumped under the platform, and used Quick Attack to go under the blocks and land on the middle platform. Kirby didn't really understand how Pichu did it, but that didn't matter as Pichu threw a Bob-omb right at the blocks near Kirby. Kirby sidestepped just as the Bob-omb and bomb blocks exploded, leaving no blocks behind.

Kirby dashed over to Pichu and spun on his paws, hitting Pichu several times. Pichu returned the favor with a Skull Bash and a Thunder. Kirby, cursing himself for not having already ended the match, smashed Pichu with his Stone attack. He tried to grab the pokemon, but Pichu sidestepped and grabbed him instead. Pichu zapped Kirby several times and threw him backwards.

Kirby landed back on the stage and had had enough. A strange power coursed through him and his eyes flashed red for a moment. He destroyed the blocks that were in his way and dashed over to Pichu once more. He side stepped Pichu's side smash, and grabbed him. Kirby jumped up high, and crashed down causing heavy damage to Pichu. Before the pokemon could retaliate, Kirby side smashed him.

"POY!" Kirby yelled as he did so.

"HEYA, EY!" Kirby yelled as he attacked Pichu with his Final Cutter. Kirby backed up as Pichu tried to catch his breath. Before he could though, Kirby got out his hammer, and swung it around, sliding across the stage as he did so. He hit Pichu every time and let go off the hammer, sending it and Pichu right into a falling bomb block.

"Pichu, pichuuuuuu!" Pichu yelled as he was star KO'd.

"Game!"

* * *

**I hope some of you people have decent knowledge of Kirby's world, otherwise some of this might not make sense.**

**BLEH, I SUCK AT FIGHT SCENES!**

**Also, um, please note that there is no MarthxRoy here. I do not support that couple... Okay, maybe I do a _little_ bit, but only one-sided MarthxRoy, with Roy being the one-sided part. But not in this story no, not at all. I'm a girl and it's hard for me to describe what 'dudes' might do. You know? As for Marth glomping Roy... Let's just say that on the rare occasions he's in a good mood, or well, a _really_ good mood, like, Toon Link happy mood, he may act retarded and stupid. Which when you think about it, it's disturbing. **

**ONWARD TO ADVENTURE! *Just got Mario & Luigi: Partners Through Time from a friend today***


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M LATE. SO, FREAKING, LATE. I'M SO SORRY TO THE PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY MIGHT BE READING THIS. SORRY.**

**I've lost all inspiration on this, I'm not sure if I'll be able to make the next chapter... I've already changed the events so much that I can't even _use_ the content from the original anymore! I'll just have to fight through this, with or without inspiration. *sigh***

* * *

Roy whistled as he watched the replay of Kirby's match.

"Dang, Kirby's gotten good." He said. The masked kirby nest to him said nothing as he watched the screen. Near end of it, Meta Knight noticed the red flash in Kirby's eyes for a moment. Meta Knight was extremely observant when it came to many things, so in the split second Kirby's eyes went red, only he was able to see the fangs in Kirby's mouth.

_"Is that? No, it couldn't be…"_ Meta Knight thought to himself. Pit had won his match against Roy only because, well, Pit didn't fall off easily. Roy called him a tard afterwards. Marth told Pit not to worry about it.

Marth had won his battle, as well as Ike, Meta Knight, and, Luigi. Samus had had a bad day. The battle between Lucario and Mewtwo was a long and tough one. No items were turned on as they fought on the Brinstar stage. Mewtwo ultimately lost once Lucario hit him with a fully charged Aura Sphere. The jackal already had 213% damage by then.

The battle with the Links was completely chaotic. Bombs flew everywhere, arrows pinned hats to walls, boomerangs broke, clawshots and hookshots got tangled, and the universe nearly exploded when three Master Swords collided at once, causing not only a break in time and space, but a black hole. The Hyrule temple stage wasn't going to be fought on for a while, and the match ended in a draw when all three went flying off the screens.

A replay proved that Link had won by.001 seconds.

"So Link, what was it like fighting two of you?" Marth asked.

"All I can say is that it's weird fighting your past life." Link said.

"Isn't Toon Link one your past lives as well or the other way around?" Roy asked.

"No. You remember the Link from Melee?" Link said. Marth, Roy, and Pit nodded.

"That guy was from an alternative universe. Which is where Toon Link is from. Meaning, Toon Link is that Link's past life. Make any sense?" Link said. Everyone shook their heads.

"It scares me to think that there are that many Link's out there. Oh the horror." Marth said. Link glared at him. As the swordsmen talked, Meta Knight replayed that split second of the match in his head. Kirby's eyes were red, and he had fangs. That was not good. Meta Knight feared what Kirby might be doing, and knew he had to stop the puffball.

"Meta Knight?" Link asked. Meta Knight snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You okay? You looked distant."

Meta Knight sighed. "It's Kirby. I know now that what Kirby is doing is dangerous. Very dangerous. Whoever fights him next needs to stop him from progressing any further in this tournament."

"What exactly is he doing? And how is stopping him from moving further on in the tournament going to stop him?" Pit asked.

"I cannot say. As for stopping him in the tournament, once he's no longer in it, we're free to beat the crap out him without breaking any rules." Meta Knight said. "Look, just trust me on this." Everyone nodded.

"ROUND 6 MATCHES ARE STARTING NOW. MATCH UPS ARE: LINK VS LUIGI, META KNIGHT VS LUCARIO, PIT VS KIRBY, AND MARTH VS IKE. HURRY UP AND GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE TELEPORTATION ROOM." The intercom announced.

"Master hand's in a bad mood." Roy commented.

"Out of all the people I have to face, it's _Ike_?" Marth said.

"At least you're not fighting Kirby." Pit said.

"Come on you idiots!" Link called from the end of the hall. "You heard Master hand!" Marth and Pit looked at each other and ran down the hall, leaving Roy standing there.

"I, guess I'll watch from the living room."

* * *

"Your reign of terror ends here, Kirby!" Pit exclaimed as he entered the stage. Kirby rolled his eyes.

"3…2…1…GO!" Pit and Kirby were fighting on Delfino Plaza.

Pit immediately started out by firing an arrow but Kirby jumped up and dodged. The puffball ran over to Pit who jumped up but Kirby nailed him with his Final Cutter attack. Kirby side smashed Pit, sending the angel flying. Pit quickly got back on and used his Angel Ring attack on Kirby, repeatedly hitting the puffball. He kept doing it, until Kirby finally escaped and sidestepped backwards.

Pit dashed over to Kirby and side smashed him. Kirby was sent flying very fast, considering the damage he took from earlier. Kirby quickly got back on and grabbed Pit. He jumped upwards and crashed down. Right after that Kirby combo'd Pit by using his Final Cutter. He punched Pit several times, used his Final Cutter again, and side smashed Pit. Pit's damage was high, so he knew he needed to be fast if he was going to beat Kirby. The puffball's damage was high as well, but not KO high like Pit's.

Pit quickly grabbed Kirby, hitting him several times before throwing him. Just before Kirby got back on the platform, Pit up smashed him, and Kirby was headed for a star KO. But, Kirby stopped himself by using his stone attack and also smashed Pit in the process. Kirby made a strange growling sound, which freaked Pit out a bit. Kirby lunged at Pit, like a wolf attacking its prey. He used a move similar to a sky uppercut, and kicked Pit with such force, that the angel flew off the screen and was KO'd.

* * *

**THERE. HAPPY? AT LEAST I UPDATED. I _WAS_ GOING TO JUST QUIT.**

**It's _hard_ writting with no inspiration. But alas, I will try.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to CreCra, Earthbound Cat, and the 2nd person who reveiwed as 'Guest', as it was them, who have brought to you this chapter. I'm not saying they helped me write it, they just inspired me to write. So thanks. Here's a chapter.**

* * *

"Wow Pit, you got pwn'd."

"Shut up, Roy."

"Just sayin'." Everyone that won their round 6 matches was in the living room, watching their replays. Marth was sitting on the couch, one hand over his face. Ike sat on the arm of his chair as he watched the replay of his and Marth's fight. Marth and Ike had tied, causing a sudden death match. Everyone was expecting Marth, with his speed, to win, but Ike knocked Marth out with a sudden Quick Draw.

"And that's why, no matter what, I will always beat you." Ike said, smirking at Marth. Marth growled at Ike but did nothing else.

"Shut up Ike. We're dealing with something serious here." Meta Knight said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ike asked.

"Something's going on with Kirby." Link stated simply.

"Kirby? Really? Well, he has been somewhat of a jerk lately." Ike said.

"Takes one to know one." Marth mumbled. Luckily, Ike didn't notice him say that.

"Exactly, and if Kirby's doing what I think he's doing, we're all in trouble." Meta Knight said.

"Can you please just tell us what he's doing?" Pit said.

"Fine, he's-"

"NO TIME FOR ANYMORE CHITCHAT!" Master hand yelled as he bursted in the room.

"ROUND 7 MATCHES ARE NOW. LINK VS IKE, AND META KNIGHT VS KIRBY. GO!" He exclaimed and left.

"So loud!" Roy said, plugging his ears.

"Okay, let's go!" Meta Knight said and teleported with his cape.

"I guess we'll never learn about Kirby." Pit said. Ike had already left the room and Link walked over to Marth.

"I'll get him for you, kay buddy?" Link said. Marth nodded.

"Turn only the blast boxes on and get your bomb arrows." Marth suggested. Link nodded and left. After that, those that were left in the room turned towards the TV to watch.

* * *

Meta Knight appeared on the Halberd stage and watched as Kirby smoothly jumped of his Warp Star.

"3…2…1…GO!"

"Kirby stop this now!" Meta Knight said as he lunged for Kirby. Kirby sidestepped and gave him a confused look. Meta Knight side smashed Kirby just as the platform took off.

"I know what you're trying to do!" Kirby glared at Meta Knight and grabbed him. Jumping high he threw Meta Knight on the ground.

"Poyo, poyo!" Kirby said and used his Final Cutter.

"Very well, I'll just have to beat you here!" With that, the real battle started.

Meta Knight Drill Rushed Kirby, and disappeared with his cape. Kirby looked confused but was knocked aside by Meta Knight who attacked him from behind. Meta Knight grabbed Kirby and threw him down, stepped on him several times, and knocked him away with his sword. Kirby began to get angry and used his Final Cutter, knocking Meta Knight away.

A smart bomb appeared and Kirby took full advantage of it. He threw it at Meta Knight and the bomb exploded. Kirby used his Final Cutter and the wave of his attack hit Meta Knight. Kirby kept his sword out, and waited for Meta Knight to get back on the stage. Once he did, Kirby attacked like Lyn, slashing Meta Knight with tremendous speed. Meta Knight quickly recovered, and the two puffballs locked swords. Kirby pushed hard against Meta Knight's sword, and the knight did the same.

"Kirby, just tell me, why are you doing this?" Meta Knight asked, worry in his voice. Kirby just smirked and suddenly tripped Meta Knight. He slammed his sword against Meta Knight like a Home-Run bat, sending Meta Knight flying off the screen.

"GAME!"

* * *

"Now what do we do? Our last hope of beating Kirby just lost!" Pit exclaimed.

"Hey!" Link said.

"Meta Knight is Kirby's mentor, Link. It's only understandable that you would have no chance." Marth said.

"I have a chance!" Link exclaimed.

"Look just, shut up all of you. Link and Kirby will be fighting soon and we need to have a plan." Meta Knight said. "Especially before tonight."

"Why before tonight?" Pit asked.

"If Kirby isn't stopped before tonight… A terrible thing will happen." Meta Knight said.

"So, what do we do?" Marth asked.

"Hm… I got it!" Link said.

"What?" Roy asked.

"You'll see!" Link said and ran inside the mansion.

* * *

"Master hand!" Link said, knocking on a door.

"What do you want mortal? I'm busy!" Master hand said, opening the door.

"Can I request something for the last battle?" Link asked.

"What is it?"

"Look, why don't me and Kirby have a stamina match? Right outside the mansion. That way, everyone can watch up close instead of through a TV." Link said.

_"That way if Kirby tries to kill me I'll have back up."_ He thought to himself.

"Fine. Now get ready, the match begins in… 5 minutes." Master hand said and teleported.

"That doesn't give me much time." Link said and ran back outside.

* * *

Meta Knight, Pit, Roy, and Marth were still waiting outside when an earsplitting screech sounded through the area.

"ALL SMASHERS ARE TO REPORT OUTSIDE. THE FINAL MATCH WILL TAKE PLACE OUT BACK. NOW."

"Is that what Link planned? To have the match outside?" Marth said, his ears still ringing.

"Yep!" Link said as he ran over to them.

"Why?" Pit asked.

"That way, if Kirby tries to kill me, I'll have all the other smashers and you guys to help me." Link said.

"Okay, I guess that works." Roy said.

"Well the match is starting now, so I guess we should find good seats." Marth said. Too late. All of the other smashers were already sitting on whatever log, rock, or bench was there.

"Or we could just stand." Roy said.

"Brawlers, take your positions!" Ness said, like he was the referee or something. Link stood on one side of the field whereas Kirby stood on the other side.

"Ready? Go!" Ness exclaimed.

Kirby dashed at Link, running on all fours for some reason. Link took out a bomb and threw it at Kirby, blowing the puffball up. Kirby regained his composure and side smashed Link. Link countered by slashing at Kirby with his sword. Everyone watched as the two fought intensely and fiercely. It seemed as if neither one was holding back. Some of the smashers had to move out of the way of flying arrows or the wave from Kirby's Final Cutter attack. Meta Knight began to get increasingly nervous after the sun went down.

_"Link doesn't have much time."_ Meta Knight thought. It wasn't long before both Link and Kirby were low on stamina.

"Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!" Some of the smashers cheered.

"Link! Link! Link!" Some of the other smashers, including Link's friends, cheered. It all came down to this. One more blow to either one, and the match would be over. The two glared at each other for a while, until Kirby broke the glare and dashed for Link. Link quickly fired his clawshot and uppercutted Kirby, giving him the win.

"Game! The winner is Link!" Ness announced. Some of the smashers groaned and others cheered. Marth, Roy, Pit, Mario, and many others were congratulating the hero. Meta Knight stared up at the full moon in the sky. He sighed. Kirby had finally been stopped.

Or so he thought.

* * *

**SUSPENSE! Not really, I mean, if you've read the original. If not, then haha I'm a troll.**

**But in all seriousness, do you guys like the cover? Those of you who read the orginal should know who that is. Sorry but I couldn't fit it all in there, as Fanfction doesn't like square or rectangular images. When I found out that Fanfiction has it's own image editor which is AWESOME. Now it looks so much better than before! Please tell me what you think!**

**Bye for now! ~KrazyKat12~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! Here's the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and like this story but it is now complete! And I have some news for my story, Already Gone, it's going to be on hiatus for awhile. I haven't been feeling like writting lately and it's a miracle I got this chapter done. Warning, since I kinda forced myself to write this, the quality may suck.**

* * *

_Heed no mercy to those in fright. Shed blood, under the dark, red, night!_

"Get back!" Meta Knight yelled and pushed some of the smashers away from Kirby. The full moon went from a beautiful white to an eerie crimson color. The ground shook a little and many of the smashers were backing away from Kirby whose body had started to shine. It did not shine white though; crimson light came from Kirby followed by a sonic blast, knocking everyone to the ground. Link sat up and was meet by a horrific sight.

A large creature about the size of Bowser, had taken the place of Kirby. It looked like a wolf, a large one at that. It had claws that looked sharper than Marth's sword, teeth that looked more vicious than Bowser, and its neck fur was spiked, similar to how Link's would look when he transformed. Its eyes were like a snake's, they were blood red as well. But the strangest feature, was the crown the beast was wearing on its head. It looked like two golden vines entwined together leading to a star that had two flame-like patterns on each side of it.

"GROOOH!" The beast roared, and reared back on its legs.

"RUN!" Link yelled and everyone ran for the mansion. The wolf pounced where everyone once was, and it roared loudly when it did not see a victim in its paws.

"MASTER HAND! TURN THE FRIGGIN' FORCE FIELD ON!" Mario screamed as everyone ran inside. The wolf lashed out a paw, nearly catching Pit's wings. Everyone was almost in, and a blue barrier surrounded the mansion.

"Thank the stars." Mario sighed.

"Why do we even have a force field?" Pit asked. Everyone ignored him.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Wolf exclaimed.

"That, is Kirby." Meta Knight said, panting.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"H-how?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"It is an ancient transformation able to only be used by kirbies. It was supposed to be long forgotten but somehow Kirby has learned about it." Meta Knight replied.

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Marth asked.

"We'll have to fight him, but it won't be easy. The mansion could be destroyed in the process." Meta Knight said.

"I can warp you guys and Kirby to the Wilds. There, you can let loose without destroying property." Master hand said. Meta Knight as well as some other smashers nodded.

"Uh, I think I'll pass…" Luigi said. But, in an instant, all of them were teleported to the Wilds.

* * *

"It worked. We're in the Wilds." Meta Knight said, looking around.

"Groooaah!" Kirby, in Wolf form, roared at them from the top of a cliff.

"Back up!" Wario exclaimed and everyone ran away from the cliff as Kirby jumped at them.

"Groooaah!" he roared.

"So, we just fight him like any other boss?" Sonic asked. Meta Knight nodded.

"Hyah!" Toon Link exclaimed and fired a bomb arrow at Kirby. Kirby sidestepped and lunged for Toon Link.

"Ahh!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"PK fire!" Ness shot a PK at Kirby and knocked him back.

"I got your back, buddy." Ness said.

"Thanks." Toon Link said.

"Grah! Groh!" Kirby snarled as he wrestled Bowser on his hind legs. Bowser and Kirby locked claws and tried to push the other back. Ganondorf saw his chance and decided to give Kirby a Warlock Punch. Ganondorf charged over and prepared his punch. Capt. Falcon was also taking this chance to his advantage.

"Falcon…"

Kirby noticed what they were doing and smirked. He threw down Bowser and leapt off him. Causing Capt. Falcon to punch Bowser and Ganondorf to punch Capt. Falcon. Meta Knight facepalmed and Kirby let out a laughing growl. He dodged Marth's sword and kicked him right into Ike who was about to attack. Wolf pounced onto Kirby and raked his claws against his back. Kirby howled and slung Wolf off. Donkey Kong punched Kirby in the face, knocking him back. Kirby roared, and a great wind pushed everyone back. Kirby grew in size a bit, and lunged for Donkey Kong. Diddy Kong rammed into Kirby with his rocket barrels. Kirby growled, getting extremely agitated. He roared at them, and his crown started to shine.

"Pit! Quickly! Hit his crown with an arrow!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

"What?" Pit said, confused at the sudden order. A great dragon of fire shot at them from above Kirby. Most of them dodged but the fire hit a few.

"Next time, if you see his crown shine, fire an arrow at it!" Meta Knight yelled.

"Okay, got it!" Pit said.

"PIKA!" Pikachu summoned at thunderbolt which hit Kirby. Kirby growled and picked the mouse up in his jaws. He swung Pikachu violently and threw him straight into Red.

"Oh for the love of, EVERYONE! ATTACK AT ONCE!" Mario yelled.

"Wait! Don't!" Meta Knight exclaimed but everyone lunged for Kirby. Kirby barked and swung his tail around, knocking them all back.

"We can't just attack randomly or all at once!" Meta Knight yelled.

"Then what do you think we should do?!" Mario exclaimed.

"Outta the way!" Samus yelled. She fired a Zero Beam at Kirby, dealing great damage on him.

"Where did you get a smash ball?" Luigi asked.

"Master hand is teleporting them here." Samus replied.

"Doesn't he know what would happen if Kirby were to get one?!" Meta Knight yelled. Another smash ball appeared and floated above them. Kirby saw it and his crown started to shine.

"Not on my watch!" Pit shouted and fired an arrow at Kirby's crown. Kirby roared in pain when his crown was hit as Luigi launched Mario up to get the smash ball. Mario broke it, and fired his final smash at Kirby. It hit Kirby in the side and did little damage.

"Is he invincible?!" Mario exclaimed. As Kirby recovered, Lucas managed to fire a PK freeze at him. It hit Kirby's crown directly causing a lot of damage. Meta Knight noticed this just as Link broke another smash ball.

"Link! Aim for his crown!" he yelled. Link nodded and ran up to Kirby while he was distracted.

"This ends here Kirby!" Link yelled and unleashed his final smash on Kirby's crown. It shattered in two, and everyone watched as the pieces fell to the ground. Kirby stared at Link and finally collapsed. In a bright flash of light, Kirby returned to his normal puffball self.

"Kirby!" Meta Knight exclaimed and ran over to his apprentice. Kirby looked up at Meta Knight in shame.

"Why would you do this?" Meta Knight asked. Kirby said something to Meta Knight in Kirby-speak.

"WHAT?! WHO THE F*** CALLED MY APPRENTICE WEAK?!" Meta Knight yelled. Everyone backed off a bit. "I'll kill you guys later! Let's go Kirby." Meta Knight said and he and Kirby disappeared with a flick of Meta Knight's cape.

"Hey! What about us?" Roy yelled.

"Uh… Does anybody know how to get home?" Link said.

* * *

**Sorry for the censored swear word. ...I currently have nothing on my mind to say so, thanks for reading and reviewing blah blah, Bye!**

**~Krazykat12~**


End file.
